


Sad baby boy

by SamiLoveLoft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiLoveLoft/pseuds/SamiLoveLoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby is sad. Daddy will do anything to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been on a Daddy kink kick for like a month!! And when I saw Liam at the cinderella ball I couldn't resist

“Princess! Im home!” Liam called happily as he walked through his condo door and toed off his shoes. He frowned when after two minutes Zayn didn't come bouncing down the stairs ready to tell his daddy all that he did today. Liam loosened his tie and walked into the living room to find no sign of Zayn, not even the Tv was running. He strolled over to the kitchen to find dinner cooked but no plates on the table and Zayn happily waiting to eat. “Zayn?” Liam called again as he walked up the main stairs, he checked Zayns drawing room and walked past the bathroom not hearing the water running.

Beginning to become impatient Liam marched into his room and swung open the door only to find a small figure curled up under the blankets. With a sigh Liam walked over and pulled the top of the blanket made cocoon down exposing a small tuft of black hair “Baby?” Liam whispered placing a kiss the the top of Zayn's head “Baby boy is something wrong?” he asked sweetly. Zayn grumbled and wiggled further down into the covers “Come on baby you gotta talk to me” Liam pleaded softly as he sat on the edge of the bed “Did something happen while i was away?” Liam watched as the covers shifted when Zayn shook his head ‘no’. “Did i do something wrong?” there was a short pause before Zayn slowly shook his head ‘yes’

‘Oh?’ Liam thought with a frown. He thought back to everything that's been happening this past week, lots of meetings and parties which Zayn is aware that he went to. A few conferences here and there and oh…..Liam practically facepalmed himself when he finally understood “Is this about Louis?” Liam could practically hear the growled coming from Zayn when Liam put his finger on the answer. Zayn suddenly shifted and sat up letting out of huff of frustration “You know i don't like him, why would you go the the ball with him?!” Zayn whined as he jutted out his lip and sniffled.

“Oh Z” Liam sighed “It wasn't up to me who i was seen with, i promise we didn't stay together for more than the pictures” Zayn crossed his arms and looked away from Liam in a manner of not believing him. Liam sighed and moved himself onto the bed so he was across from Zayn “You know you're the only one for me princess, id never do anything to hurt you” Liam softly whispered as he ran a large hand up and down Zayns shoulder. “How can i make it up to you? Anything you want we can do” Zayn seemed to perk up at the statement “...Anything?” Zayn asked quietly slowly turning toward Liam “Anything princess” 

\-------------------------------

Okay this, was not what Liam expected. When Zayn asked Liam to strip completely and lay on his back on the bed he figured his Princess just wanted some make up sex thats why he was confused when Zayn went to the closet and pulled out two of Liam's ties and even more confused when he straddled his chest and tied his wrists to the headboard. Liam tugged at the ties that were surprisingly very tight , he looked over at Zayn in shock as he stood proudly at the edge of the bed “Well Princess…” Liam started “This is .... new” Zayn let out an innocent giggle as he climbed onto the bed and in between Liams legs “Well” Zayn said as he walked his fingers up Liams leg “Daddy said i could do anything right?” “That i did” Liam stated as he watched Zayns fingers closely.

Zayn smiled as he leaned down gently picked up Liams slightly hard cock in between small fingers “You know daddy, you never really let me see this before you put it in me and i must say” Zayn said sucking in a breath as he stared in awe at Liams manhood “Im surprised it fits” Liam’s length began to harden at zayns words, he wasnt one to have his ego stroked so easily but for Zayn he made an exception. Liam watched intently as Zayn seemed to inspect his length “Its so heavy” Zayn said as if it was something new to him, to any other person this would seem extremely innocent but Liam knew better oh, he knew way better.

Zayn licked all around the palm of his hands before wrapping them both around Liams shaft giving it a few tugs. Liam choked on his breath as he watched the small hands of his princess work against his cock “How’d you get so big daddy?” Liam knew it was rhetorical but it made him chuckle anyway. Zayn slowly stuck out his tongue and swiped it along Liams head watching as his length twitched at the sudden action. Suddenly feeling quite brave Zayn took his tongue and swirled it around Liam's length watching through his eyelashes as Liam chewed on his bottom lip.

Zayn smiled as he worked his tongue against Liams tip before wrapping his lips softly around it “Fuck” Liam whispered as he watched the stretch of Zayn's lips around his shaft. Zayn hummed as he began to slowly bob his head making sloppy sucking sounds as he went “Oh princess” Liam groaned as his head fell back against the pillows. Zayn pulled up and sucked harshly on his daddies tip giving his shaft a few tugs “Daddy, i can't fit that much in the mouth” Zayn pouted. Liam moaned “Thats okay baby boy, if you keep talking like that i'll be cumming in no time” Zayn smiled feeling very proud of himself.

Sitting up Zayn peeled off his shirt and wiggled out of his underwear crawling up his daddy's body to rest on his chest. “Could you help me daddy?” Zayn asked pressing two fingers against Liams lips. Liam obliged lovingly taking his baby boys fingers into his mouth to swirl them around his tongue. Zayn whimpered at the sight before pulled his fingers away to reach back the press them against his hole. He pressed slightly against the small ring before pushing one finger in letting out a quiet whine of “Daddy”. Liam watched with an immense amount of focus as Zayn worked himself open against his chest.

Pushing in a second finger Zayn whimpered and leaning down into the crook of Liams neck “Fuck daddy im gonna have to stretch a lot arent I, im surprised your cock hasn't torn me apart” Zayn moaned as he rocked his hips down onto his fingers “God baby boy” Liam groaned wanting nothing more than to get rid of these ties and fuck into Zayn relentlessly. Leaning up Zayn pressed his lips to Liam's in a heated kiss instantly parting his lips so Liam could snake his tongue out and against Zayns. Even with being tied down Liam still had the power to kiss the life out of Zayn. Zayn pulled away and giggled “You can't kiss me like that daddy, it's not fair” Zayn whined. Liam smiled “Forgive me princess”

Suddenly hit with a brilliant idea Zayn slowly pulled his fingers out of himself with a whimper before turning around so his ass was facing Liams face “Could you use that tongue down here daddy?” he asked with a slight wiggle “Fuck yeah princess, of course” Zayn smiled and spread his cheeks for better access as Liams tongue jutted out and pressed against Zayns hole “Of fuck” Zayn moaned as his hips bucked. He whimpered loudly as Liam worked his tongue against his hole pressing it flat and giving it long swips. Zayn leaned his body down and wrapped his lips around Liams cock sucking it harshly as he tried to stifle his moans. Liam groaned against Zayns hole loving the way it twitched as he worked on it. Loving Zayns mouth around his cock he decided he'd give Zayn as surprise and wiggle his tongue inside the rim of Zans hole. 

Zayn screamed partially as he quickly looked back at Liam “D-daddy! ah-fuck daddy your tongue! y-your tongue is in my hole!” he whined seemingly shocked that Liam would do such a thing. He rocked his hips back and tried his best to focus on getting Liam off but that focus was long lived when Liam began to wiggled his tongue up and down "Aah! Daddy no! Not that!" He pleaded as he rocked his hips back "Im gonna cum im gonna cum" Zayn chanted as he rocked his hips. He sucked desperately on the head of Liams cock as he became undone. 

Zayn whimpered and whined before he finally came letting himself go all over Liams chest. He shuddered as he came down from his high turning himself around to kiss Liam desperately. Liam chuckled and kissed back noting his still rock hard cock, Liam pulled away and whispered on Zayns ear "Can you take care of daddy now?" Nodded Zayn wiggled away and straddled Liams hips moving his hard-on to hover under his hole

Liam bit his lip as Zayn slowly slid himself down onto his manhood. He let out a soft moan when his princess was fully seated "You're so hot baby, so hot and so tight" Liam praised. Zayn moaned and slowly began to rock his hips picking up speed as he went. Liam stared in awe as Zayn moved on him tugging against the restraints "Damn it princess" he groaned bucking his hips slightly. Zayn gasped and shuddered as Liam went on bucking his hips best he could. 

Liam soon lifted his knees and Zayn got the idea leaned back resting his arms on Liam as he began to bounce with more speed. Zayn gasped , moaned and whimpered as he went loving the stretch his daddy's cock gave him "So big daddy! So big for me!" He cried out rocking his hips desperately. Liam did the best he could to angle his hips as he did so Zayn let out a sharp cry and his body clenched "I found it baby, I found your special spot" Liam grinned as he began to rock his hips into Zayn's prostate

You'd think being tied down would limit Liams power but youd be completely wrong. Zayn withered atop Liam as he chanted his name like a prayer "Daddy! Daddy! Right there! Dont stop daddy please! Dont stop!" He practically screamed with every thrust. "You gonna cum for me baby boy, gonna cum all over daddy?" Liam grunted. Zayn nodded and dug dull nails into Liams thighs as he came shuddered and moaning as he spurted on his daddy's chest.

Liam let out a string of swears as Zayn clenched impossibly tight squeezing every last drop out of his cock as he came.

The room fell silent, the only real noise being the panting coming for the pair "Im sorry daddy, I got you all dirty" Zayn whispered as he leaned down and licked his cum from Liams chest. Liam smiled watching his princess clean him off "Can you untie me now baby boy?" Zayn nodded and untied Liams wrists one at a time. Immediately Liam tackled Zayn and peppered his face and neck with kisses sending the smaller boy into a fit of giggles

"God princess that was amazing" Zayn smiled and kissed Liam softly "Maybe you should upset me for often"


End file.
